


Ливерпуль

by oliver_grace



Series: Дорога из Саутгемптона [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, UST, alternative universe, do not let me listen Sunrise Avenue songs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliver_grace/pseuds/oliver_grace
Summary: У Эмили была новая причёска и новое платье и новый маникюр и Лаллана видел, как она расцвела от новых отношений и новой любви. Он заставлял себя радоваться этому, потому что это было тем, чего он хотел - чтобы Эмили была счастлива.Больше этого он хотел только отпустить её.





	Ливерпуль

**Author's Note:**

  * For [negu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/negu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Дорога из Саутгемптона](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076982) by [negu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/negu/pseuds/negu). 



> Написано на песню Sunrise Avenue - Let me go

\- Нам надо поговорить, - бросил он коротко в первый же приезд в Ливерпуль, стоя ещё в прихожей - с волос капало за шиворот, джинсы промокли насквозь и очень хотелось есть.  
Очень хотелось найти в себе силы быть таким храбрым, каким она всегда хотела его видеть.  
\- Вот уж точно, - усмехнулась Ребекка, оглядывая его и Адам знал, какой он в её глазах. Каким жалким он был для неё.  
\- Не лезь не в своё дело, - у него хватило храбрости, чтобы огрызнуться, но Бекку это, кажется, только раззадоривало.  
\- Вы посмотрите, кто…  
\- Бекс, пожалуйста, - прервала начинающуюся перепалку Эмили, переведя на неё жалобный взгляд. Хендо за спиной Адама всё так же молчал. Иррационально хотелось его поддержки сейчас: чтобы положил руку на плечо, чтобы коснулся, хотя бы фыркнул, ну хоть что-нибудь, пожалуйста!  
Ребекка фыркнула - она была в своём праве не радоваться его приезду.  
Джордан мимолётно коснулся его спины, когда уводил свою лучшую подругу куда-то в глубь совершенно незнакомой Адаму квартиры, принимаясь без умолку болтать о прошедшей поездке.  
\- Он всегда такой болтливый, - улыбнулась Эмили и Лаллана как будто видел в её глазах то яркое испанское солнце.  
\- Нет, не всегда, - покачал он головой, запретив себе думать об Испании и о чём-либо ещё, кроме того, что происходит здесь и сейчас. - Нам правда надо поговорить, Эм.  
\- Давай не сейчас, Адам, пожалуйста? Не когда вы оба с дороги.  
“Но ты никогда не захочешь!” - захотелось в кои-то веки сорваться и повысить голос, но он только улыбнулся и кивнул, как всегда потакая ей.

***

В следующий раз они виделись целых два дня перед спонтанным отъездом в Сандерленд, через три недели после ссоры с Хендо и его внезапного “а дальше сам, Адз, всё, наигрались в путешествия”. Шла середина ноября. В эти два дня, они наконец оформили документальный развод, Адам всё ещё не снял кольцо с безымянного пальца и уговорил бывшую жену попить с ним кофе в одном из многочисленных маленьких кафе Ливерпуля. Неизвестно как, но Эмили согласилась.  
В кафе было немноголюдно, играл медленный блюз, за окном дождь переходил в снег и Лаллана гадал, всегда ли в Ливерпуле такая гадкая погода в конце осени или это только ему так везёт.  
Ли обеспокоенно поглядывала на телефон, пока они молчали, ожидая свой заказ и Адам решился:  
\- Ты за Хендо волнуешься? - осторожно уточнил он. Ребекка звонила ему едва ли не каждый час, Джордан брал трубку сильно через раз и откровенно врал, что у него всё в порядке: пропав из всех социальных сетей и не отвечая на звонки, сложно честно отвечать о своих делах. Адам каждый день обещал себе написать Джоди и узнать у неё, в чём дело, но продолжал откладывать на “потом”.  
Эмили кивнула.  
\- Он тебе не отвечал?  
\- Я не звонил, - покачал головой Лаллана. Он знал наперёд, что сказала бы Эмили, о его обязательствах и прочем, и что он был кому-либо должен. И начал говорить раньше, чем Ли продолжила:  
\- Он мне не друг, мы не встречаемся и я ничего ему не должен, Эм. Его жизнь - это его жизнь и он имеет право не отвечать на чьи-либо звонки и не показываться в социальных сетях.  
\- Это же Хендо, Адам, это просто странно и Бекка волнуется, что с ним что-то случилось.  
\- Он взрослый мальчик и сам в состоянии разобраться со своими проблемами, - продолжал настаивать на своём Лаллана, но быстро сдался под немым укором Эмили. - Хорошо. Хорошо, я постараюсь узнать, что происходит, если ты так хочешь.  
Удивительно - прошло несколько недель с тех пор, как Ли подала на развод, а Адам словно и не ощущал их. И Эмили всё ещё знала его лучше всех на свете - каждую его реакцию, каждую слабость и что делать, чтобы он сделал так, как она хочет.  
Кофе ужасно горчил.  
\- Я думала, ты не любишь кофе, - улыбнулась Ли, потягивая свой лимонад.  
\- Попривык, пока по Скандинавии ездили, - пожал плечами Адам, улыбнувшись ей в ответ. На её щеках от улыбки появились эти милые ямочки и как никогда хотелось поцеловать каждую из них. Впервые внутри всё сводило от невозможности это сделать.  
У Эмили была новая причёска и новое платье и новый маникюр и Лаллана видел, как она расцвела от новых отношений и новой любви. Он заставлял себя радоваться этому, потому что это было тем, чего он хотел - чтобы Эмили была счастлива.  
Больше этого он хотел только отпустить её. Научиться по-настоящему жить без неё. Он старался каждый день, приучал себя к мысли, что жизнь продолжается и миллионы пар разводятся каждый день и продолжают жить дальше, но что-то внутри мешало дышать полной грудью. Что-то внутри неизменно возвращало его к тому, что он счастливо женат и счастливо дважды отец. Что в его жизни полный порядок и всё по-старому.  
А потом он вспоминал. Смотрел на кольцо, которое не было сил снять и не представлял, как его жизнь стала такой, какой она была. Ужасался, насколько он был слеп.  
\- Адам? - позвала она осторожно, отвлекая ото всего.  
Лаллана думал, что любит её больше всего на свете.  
\- Нам нужно поговорить, - снова произнёс он. Решив, что в этот раз не отступит. Он не знал, когда у них ещё будет возможность вот так посидеть вдвоём, вдали ото всех и просто поговорить.  
\- Адам… - обречённо начала Эмили в ответ и Адам слышал: не надо, давай не будем, я не хочу об этом говорить.  
\- Нам всё равно придётся, Эм, - постарался настоять на своём Лаллана. - Я имею право знать, в конце концов, каких-то три часа назад я всё ещё был твоим мужем и я до сих пор отец твоих детей. Я имею право знать.  
Эмили долго молчала, разглядывая салфетку. Так долго, что Адам успел подумать, что ответа он не дождётся никогда. Что он окончательно всё испортил. Что дольше она молчала только когда он предложил оставить второго ребёнка - и ни разу об этом не пожалел и знал, что Ли тоже не жалела.  
\- Я знаю, - наконец кивнула она, посмотрев на него. Печально и как-то очень мудро, как умеют только женщины. - Я знаю и я должна была поговорить с тобой раньше. Но не ты, ни я уже ничего не можем изменить.  
\- Мы могли бы… - начал Лаллана, но Эмили резко перебила его:  
\- Нет, Адам. Не могли бы, - она вздохнула - она всегда вспыхивала так же резко, как и он сам, только остывала всегда намного быстрее. - Это уже случилось. Всё уже случилось так, как случилось. И я не хотела бы говорить об этом.  
\- Я имею право знать, Ли, - не отступался Лаллана.  
\- Да, имеешь, - кивнула Эмили. - Но я точно так же имею право не говорить. Я знаю, что это нечестно, Адам, я правда это знаю. Но даже если я расскажу, никому не станет от этого легче, особенно тебе. Я же вижу, как ты на меня смотришь, я не слепая, - и до того полной жалости была её улыбка, что впервые в груди вспыхнуло что-то, похожее на ненависть. Эмили сама от него ушла и имела наглость жалеть его за то, что он всё ещё любил её.  
\- Тогда почему...  
\- Потому что так тебе будет проще отпустить меня, - перебила она. - Потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты жалел себя и корил за то, что ты сделал или не сделал. Потому что это были чудесные девять лет, правда, но они прошли и нам пришла пора двигаться дальше. Только в этот раз - по одиночке.  
Лаллана молчал. Сказать было нечего, хоть и можно было вспылить, можно было кричать, можно было рассориться насмерть. Можно было даже устроить скандал на всё кафе, а после снова попросить Хендо вытащить его из всего, во что он сам себя загнал.  
\- Ты чудесный, Адам, ты замечательный человек, что бы ты не думал, - продолжила Эмили. - И я знаю, как ты хочешь, чтобы всё было как раньше. Но тебе нужно меня отпустить.  
Он вздохнул. Лаллана как никто это понимал, но пойти против сердца не получалось. Никогда не получалось, даже в меньших бедах - а уж тем более теперь.  
Он вынудил себя улыбнуться.  
\- Тогда за новую жизнь? - предложил он, поднимая чашку со своим кофе.  
На щеках Эмили вновь были эти очаровательные ямочки.  
\- За то, чтобы никто из нас больше не плакал из-за другого, - подытожила она, чокнувшись с ним своим лимонадом.  
Адам не хотел знать, что Ли плакала из-за него. Он не хотел знать, что делал ей больно - по своей воле или по незнанию. И хотел бы, чтобы у неё больше не было поводов плакать.  
Никогда. Особенно из-за него.  
Вечером Хендо снова не взял трубку - ни когда звонил Лаллана, ни когда ему попыталась дозвониться Бекка.  
Джоди Хендерсон ответила на сообщения Адама через три минуты после отправки коротким: “Ты что, фанат его блога и пытаешься его выследить?”  
Адам улыбнулся.  
“Не. Меня зовут Адам, мы с ним путешествовали вместе. Джордан уже несколько дней не отвечает на звонки и я боюсь, что с ним что-то случилось”, написал он. В груди тянула непонятная тревога, а с кухни доносился запах шарлотки. Эмили всегда так вкусно пекла шарлотку.  
“Мы дома, в Сандерленде. Нашему папе поставили “рак языка” и мама попросила всех приехать”, написала Джоди через некоторое время. Пока Адам пытался придумать, что сказать в ответ, Джоди продолжила: “Если хочешь приехать и поддержать Джордана - я дам адрес. Сам он ни в жизни не попросит о помощи”.  
И Лаллана хотел. Лаллана очень хотел, он был в долгу у Хендо и знал, что не может оставить его одного с такой бедой. Помнил всех людей из детства, когда проводил дни с отцом на его работе, которые не знали, как помочь и что делать и куда бежать. Помнил их отчаяние и боль.  
“У меня есть водительские права, машина, если нужно куда-то довезти, куча свободного времени и опыт поддержки - мой отец работал в доме престарелых, когда я был маленьким, и там часто бывали тяжело больные люди. Я могу помочь”.  
Джоди выслала ему адрес через несколько минут.  
Ребекке и Эмили Адам ничего не сказал.  
А по пути в Сандерленд подумал о том, что Ли была права. Нужно отпустить, легче не станет и он бы только корил себя. И никогда - её.  
Нужно было двигаться дальше и первый шаг он уже сделал.


End file.
